ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Władca Wszechświata/RECENZJA ZESTAWU 70728
Dzisiaj będę recenzował zestaw LEGO Ninjago 70728 Bitwa o Nowe Ninjago City. Jest to zestaw z drugiej połowy 2014 roku, więc jest on dosyć starym zestawem. Zacznę od figurek. thumb|400px Zestaw posiada 8 minifigurek: 2 Nindroidów - wojowników, 1 Nindroida - żołnierza, Złotego Władcę, Lloyda w zbroi Kamiennej Armii, Samuraia X, Zane'a w zbroi Kamiennej Armii oraz Techno Jay'a. Złotego Władcę oraz Samuraia X można dostać tylko w tym zestawie. Mogło wam się wydawać, że Lloyd i Zane w zbroi Kamiennej Armii też są unikatowymi figurkami. Jednak Lloyda można dostać jeszcze tutaj, a Zane'a w 7 magazynie LEGO Ninjago. Nindroid - żołnierz posiada srebrne sai, 1 z Nindroidów - wojowników srebną katanę, a drugi z nich topór z ostrzami. Złoty Władca posiada swoją złotą broń. Każdy z dobrych bohaterów ma 2 katany. Lloyd ma również narzędzie do zjeżdżania po linie, a Zane i Jay mają technoostrza. Zane posiada również niebieską tarczę. Teraz przejdźmy do samego zestawu. Najmniejszy jego element to (chyba) brama. Jedyne co można o niej powiedzieć, to że sai bardzo często odpada. Niestety nie mogłem znaleźć jej obrazka. Dalej jest lotnia Zane'a. thumb|400px Wszystko działa w niej bez zarzutów, jednak męczące jest cały czas zdejmować figurce główkę, wkładać na lotnię resztę ciała i z powrotem ją przyczepiać. LEGO mogło by zrobić do niej "patyczki", których trzymała by się figurka. Jest również drzewko, którego też nie znalazłem zdjęcia. Nic dodać, nic ująć - jedyne co można powiedzieć, to że harpun czasami bardzo przeszkadza. Dalej są "nogi" Złotego Władcy. thumb|400px 3 "nogi" mogą wykręcać się we wszystkie strony, co jest bardzo wygodne podczas użytkowania. W dodatku dzięki temu można je złożyć do środka i w ten sposób mogą się wszędzie zmieścić. Niestety "drzwiczki" co chwila odpadają. Wyrzutnia strzela dosyć daleko, w dodatku można ją obracać na różne strony, więc można strzelać w określony cel bez obracania całego pojazdu. No, i najważniejsze - sama świątynia. Podzielę ją na 3 części: piwnica, 1 piętro i 2 piętro. Oto świątynia widziana z zewnątrz: thumb|400px thumb|400px I z wewnątrz: Zacznijmy od piwnicy widocznej z zewnątrz: znajdują się tam 2 obrotowe ściany; z jednej strony wygląda to na zwykłą ścianę, jednak z drugiej strony są różne bronie, idealne podczas walki przed świątynią. Jednak niestety bardzo trudno się je wyciąga, czasem nawet odrywa się cała ściana. Obok są malutkie okienka aby w piwnicy nie było duszno, zaś na środku są schody. Wewnątrz piwnicy można znaleźć więzienie, którego jedynym minusem jest to, że jeśli figurek nie postawi się na wypustkach, wypadają przez ścianę obok, gdzie można kontrolować katapultę, o której będę pisać za chwilę. Jest tam jedna z obrotowych ścian. W sąsiednim pomieszczeniu jest miejsce na skrzynię ze złotem. Obok do oświetlania całości jest pochodnia. Tak jak w więzieniu, jest tam obrotowa ściana. Teraz czas na pierwsze piętro. Zewnątrz są stylowe okna ze smokiem, a przed nimi "ławeczki". Są też schody z katapultą, która jest niestety na minus - trzeba bardzo lekko postawić figurkę między wypustkami, a nawet wtedy katapulta słabo działa. Wewnątrz są 3 pomieszczenia - kuchnia, hall wejściowy i centrala główna. W kuchni jest mała wysuwana skrzyneczka, co jest bardzo wygodne. Jest tam sejf i szafka, do której bardzo trudno trafić - czasem trzeba niszczyć część budynku, aby się tam dostać, co jest na minus. Stołek tam jest mały i nie może przy nim usiąść minifigurka. W dodatku z grilla spadają kiełbaski. W hallu są ładne drzwi, jednak czasami się odrywają. W centrali głównej jest krzesełko, które trudno się obraca. Czasem trzeba je odrywać, by minifigurka tam usiadła. Przed krzesłem jest oczywiście ekran, a obok - tak jak w kuchni - wysuwana skrzynka. No i 2 piętro. Z zewnątrz jest dach, a nad drzwiami głowa czerwonego smoka. Wewnątrz jest małe łóżko, obok którego jest klapa mogąca posłużyć jako okno. Jest też wyrzutnia dysków, która niestety nie strzela zbyt daleko. Powyżej są 2 katapulty strzelające kawałkami drewna. Obok jest "armata" która bardzo daleko strzela. W dachu jest specjalna klapa na "armatę". OCENA Brama 9 / 10 Lotnia 8 / 10 Drzewo 9 / 10 "Nogi" 7 / 10 Świątynia (piwnica) 7 / 10 Świątynia (1 piętro) 8,5 / 10 Świątynia (2 piętro) 10 / 10 Cała świątynia 7/10 Cały zestaw 7,5 / 10 PODSUMOWANIE LEGO Ninjago 70728 to zestaw drogi i dość stary, jednak dla prawdziwych kolekcjonerów to okazja. Zestaw posiada parę minusów (jak każdy zestaw) jednak opłaca się go kupić'. Pozdrawiam,' Megusta2712 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach